


【白魏】养盆猫薄荷吧

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 我家猫要是知道我天天看着它意淫车怎么写它应该不会再理我了吧orz...哈哈哈今天我写的时候它还一直在旁边看着，太羞耻了也，幸亏它看不懂





	【白魏】养盆猫薄荷吧

结束了一天的工作，白敬亭疲惫了进了家门，躺在床上懒懒地松领带。  
他叹了口气，刚要休息一会儿就听到卫生间传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“操”白敬亭一点都不想从床上起来，可是那声音实在可疑，有点像猫爪扒拉门的动静，晚上听着属实有些瘆得慌。  
但白敬亭素来胆儿大，拎着随手抄来的棒球棍满头火气——他倒要看看是哪家小毛贼胆儿这么大偷到他头上了。  
门一开，小毛贼没有，戴着兽耳的裸男一枚。  
而且是长相身材极其合白敬亭胃口的情趣裸男。  
人间不直的白同学瞬间硬了。  
他“咣”地把门甩上，不敢相信眼前发生的一切。老天爷终于看不下去他一直单身，给他送礼物来了吗？  
白敬亭放下手里的棒球棍，重新把门打开，裸男坐在地上一脸无辜地盯着他，不大的眼睛瞪得滴流圆，身后的尾巴尖儿一甩一甩的。  
这假尾巴好逼真。  
白敬亭自然是不会真的觉得这人是什么老天的怜悯，他狐疑地看了一眼只开了一条缝的窗，显然不够一个成年男子钻进来，这人到底怎么进来的？  
“嘿，哥们儿”白敬亭压着禽兽的心思踹了踹光裸的男人，“这是什么恶作剧吗？”  
地上的男人尾巴尖儿甩得更欢快了，头上的兽耳动了动，忽然就笑开了花，喉咙里发出呜噜噜的声音，甚至还用头去蹭白敬亭的小腿。  
……操。  
白敬亭尴尬地遮掩鼓鼓囊囊的下身，随手拽了条浴巾扔在人头上给人盖住，那人干脆躺在地上胡乱扒拉大浴巾，像个玩得欢快的小猫。  
人是遮住了，可那人的样子在却在白敬亭眼前怎么也消散不去——眼睛不大，单眼皮，却分外有神，鼻梁高挺五官立体，最好看的还是嘴巴，上唇极薄，下唇却厚得性感，嘴角的梨涡可爱又天真，中和了眉眼间那份风尘与凶狠。  
身材就更不用说了，匀称修长，线条漂亮，撸铁达人白敬亭一向不喜欢过分瘦弱的类型，眼前这人却正合他意。劲瘦的腰身往下就是挺翘的屁股，尾骨上还有……  
操。  
那个尾巴不是假的！  
白敬亭赶紧把玩得开心的人从浴巾下捞了出来，长长的尾巴连着些皮毛好端端地覆在那人的尾巴骨上。那尾巴灵活地缠住白敬亭的手腕，赤裸的人一直往他怀里拱，活像个撒娇的小猫。  
不，不是猫，是豹子。  
白敬亭震惊地看着尾骨那为数不多的皮毛的花纹，下意识地拽了拽缠着他的尾巴。  
理所当然地拽不下来。  
被拽了尾巴的人很是生气，“嗷”地一声咬在白敬亭手上，用了些力却没下狠口，尖尖的犬牙在白敬亭白皙的手上留下了几个小坑。刚咬完又不记仇地往人怀里钻，四肢攀在白敬亭身上，脑袋埋在颈窝一蹭一蹭，尾巴尖翘的高高的欢快地摇摆，“咕噜咕噜”的声音又从喉咙里哼出来。  
过度兴奋的家伙玩闹起来没个轻重，白敬亭的肩膀被捏得生疼，他僵硬地抱住怀里的大猫，颈部最脆弱的动脉就那么暴露在野兽口下，心脏怦怦直跳，决定讨好一下这个猎豹精，抱着人回了卧室给人放到床上。  
可那妖精神志不太清晰似的，一个劲地蹭他，抱着他不肯撒手，白敬亭站在地上弯着腰忍痛艰难地维持姿势，偏偏那毛茸茸的尾巴搔在他露出来的腰间，痒得他一下就卸了力，压在赤裸的男人身上，肩上的力道也轻了些。  
“富强民主文明和谐……”白敬亭念念有词地压制胯下的邪火：不行，绝对不行，这是个危险动物，再好看也不能精虫上脑，命重要。  
可那不知深浅的家伙搂着白敬亭的脖子，腿盘住了他的腰，直接舔在了敏感的耳廓。  
操。这要还能忍，枉为男人。  
要么说男人都是下半身动物，这白某人连命都不管不顾了。

白敬亭脑袋一热，撑起身子狠狠扣住了对方的头，吻上去的动作又凶又狠，颇有种破罐子破摔的不管不顾，空着的手着急忙慌地解裤腰带。  
滚烫的舌头毫不客气地攻略城池，坏心眼地扫那人敏感的上颚，穿着裤子的腿还不忘用粗糙的布料摩擦那人光滑笔直的长腿，没一会儿就给人吻得直哼哼，尾巴邀请地伸进白敬亭的衣服下摆，激得他又硬了几分。过了许久，白敬亭总算舍得放开软嫩的嘴唇，浑身发软的人终于能呼吸，眼神迷离地看着罪魁祸首，红肿的嘴唇微张，抻着线条优美的脖子“哈”了一声。  
这一幕在白敬亭眼里堪比催情剂，他粗鲁地把人翻过去，大手色情地揉捏弹性极好的臀瓣，另一只手在对方胸前流连，手指带了点劲儿掐敏感的乳尖，果然给人掐出一声黏腻的叫声。夹带着欲望的吻从修长的后颈顺着脊椎啄到尾巴根，吻得人彻底软了腰任人摆布低声呻吟，臀瓣也被捏得发红。恶劣的人捉住不老实的尾巴一下下搔弄尾巴尖儿，惹得那人耳朵不安地耸动，满脸通红地回头惊叫出声：“啊……别！”  
白敬亭有些讶异地挑眉：“你会说话？”  
“你、你才不会说话！”那人仿佛清醒了些，不再像刚刚一样迷迷糊糊地就知道往人身上拱，“嗯……快放开……你、你信不信我咬死你！”  
嘴上狠狠地威胁，尾巴尖却欢快地在白敬亭手里蹭着，完全暴露了主人的心情。  
“现在才害羞，晚了吧”  
白敬亭痴迷地欣赏美景：身下的人腰臀左右晃动着想躲开他的手，通红的翘臀印着他的杰作主动摆动，仔细看还能看到小穴因为被抓住玩弄的尾巴被扯得一张一合，顺着下去就是体毛稀少、笔直修长的双腿，还有绑在脚踝分外色气的红绳。  
白敬亭在心里暗骂：这人果真是个妖精，随随便便就勾得人理智全无。  
硬得发痛的人急躁地从床头柜里掏出润滑剂倒了满手，也不等温热就往人的后穴送，凉得那人往前一窜。白敬亭眼疾手快地按住对方的肩膀，又抵着那人早已挺立的命根子把屁股往上抬。  
意外地摸到顶端的些许湿滑，是前列腺液。白敬亭扯着嘴角刻意羞辱：“这么舒服？看来我润滑剂浪费了，用你自己的就行”  
这么说着，一只手已经钻进了未经人事的后穴，摸索到令人疯狂的一点，另一只手蹭过分外敏感的马眼，前端粗糙的触感和后穴陌生的快感激得人一句反驳也吐不出来，只能胡乱叫床，尾巴讨好地在白敬亭身上蹭来蹭去。  
甬道紧致地包裹着白敬亭的手指，他性急地加进第二根手指猛攻那一点，在对方身前点火的手也撸动坚硬的下身，嘴上还撩拨哼哼唧唧的人，热气喷在对方的耳廓惹得人一机灵：“东西不小啊”  
果不其然，小穴迅速柔软，白敬亭啃了口对方白嫩的肩头，又加进了第三根手指。  
坏心眼的人按揉之余还用修剪整齐的指甲轻压那一点，逼得身下的人尖叫着阻止他，尾巴也炸了毛竖立起来。那人漂亮修长的手指扣住作恶之人的手腕，许是被快感折磨得受不了，又矛盾地用指肚摩挲手腕内侧敏感的皮肤。  
“别、别闹了”那人红着脸回头，尾巴悄摸摸地缠在白敬亭的褪下一点裤子的大腿根，粉红的舌尖下意识地舔了几下，“快进来”  
收到这样的邀请，憋个不轻的白敬亭自然是欣然答应，坏笑着勾起指尖抽出手指，下身恶意在翘臀上拍打两下，成功地看到了羞赧诱人的表情，紧接着就把炙热的分身送了进去。  
“啊嗯……”那人耐操得很，不仅没发出慢点的请求，反而把屁股往后送，白敬亭更不客气了，握住细腰一个挺身顶到最深，适应时间也不想给，直接就打算大开大合地操干起来。  
他那命根子刚埋进最深处，身下的人就尖叫着射了出来，白敬亭并不打算停下动作，狠狠地抽插，每一下都退到只剩龟头含在里面，紧接着又顶到最深处，恨不得把双球也顶进去。  
“等……啊……你……！”完整的话语被顶的零零碎碎，过多的快感让人神志不清。那人喘息着往前逃，屁股却摇晃着配合白敬亭抽插的动作，尾巴也讨好不断顶弄的男人，好一个口嫌体正直。  
白敬亭更用力地握住对方的腰不让他乱动，毫不留情地挺腰，囊袋拍得那人屁股通红，“啪啪”的声音在屋里分外响亮。  
身下的人不知被恶意顶弄了多久，只觉得大脑昏沉，快感激得他受不了地蜷缩脚趾，屁股被拍打得生疼，手控制不住地变成兽爪，长而尖利的指甲缓缓伸出来想要挠床。  
白敬亭见了这一幕惊奇地瞪大眼睛，慢半拍地才反应过来要保护他的床，连忙捉住那人脱力的手扣在身后，埋在对方身体深处的坚硬又威胁地往前顶了顶：“小爪子都被我操出来了？把爪子收起来”  
“哈……”那人脸着床，屁股高高抬起，爪子却还是不老实地乱动，柔软的肉垫难耐地张开，一不小心就划到了白敬亭的小腹。  
“嘶……不听话？”白敬亭抽出分身，又缓缓送进去，别有用心地在那一点反复磨蹭，又趁人不注意猛地用力顶到最里面。  
“啊嗯！”被欺负的人委屈巴巴地收了爪子，腰身软绵绵地，屁股越翘越高，手终于被人放开却也无力地搭在床上。  
白敬亭一下下挺进，垂眼看自己小腹的红痕，痛倒不是很痛，但得给点惩罚才行，这大猫好吃的紧，若是可以他可真想圈养在家。  
他揪了揪对方头顶可爱的兽耳，兽耳不适应地一阵抖动，白敬亭一手按住那人的脖子不让他逃走，另一手得寸进尺地玩弄敏感的耳朵，暴力又色情的动作让两人都兴致高涨，没过一会儿那人就抓着白敬亭的手臂再一次达到了高潮，爪子又不受控制地变了回去，又小心翼翼地收着指甲怕伤到脆弱的人类，乖得让人想再折腾他几回。  
快感直冲头顶，白敬亭头皮发麻地草草顶弄几下，就埋进了最深处射了出来。他松了手上的力气，转而从身后轻轻环抱着没骨头似的人，嘴唇轻吻那人光滑的脊背，最后在肩窝留下了牙印。  
他满意地抽身离去，刚平息了没多久，意乱情迷的人就压着他的肩膀坐了上来，有弹性的翘臀一下一下蹭还未完全软下去的东西，刚刚射进去的精液甚至顺着大腿流了下来。  
那人笑得纯真，梨涡可爱极了，却做着如此淫荡的动作，白敬亭刚过不应期就又硬了起来。  
“没喂饱你？”白敬亭觉得一开始给人下的耐操的结论不完全准确，这人可不仅仅是耐操，他想着，新的结论就脱口而出，“小骚货”  
“老实躺着吧你”白敬亭刚抬起上身摸上对方敏感的侧腰，就被颤了几下的人狠狠推回床里，他勾起嘴角看那人香艳的表演，心里暗道惊喜，没想到是这么放荡的小东西。  
那人扭着纤细却有力的腰，肌肉线条一起一伏，后穴饥渴地吞吐着性器，他眯着眼睛向下看白敬亭，眼神野性又危险，十分有猛兽的侵占性，小穴却柔软地包裹着白敬亭的下身，讨好地一收一缩。  
“啊……干得好，宝贝儿”白敬亭被伺候得极爽，手不老实地揉捏两片肉感的臀，一会儿使劲向两边扒开，一会儿又把它们紧紧挤在一起。  
骑乘的人没心思管白敬亭的小动作，喘息地一上一下，狠狠顶撞自己的敏感点，犬牙轻咬白敬亭的下巴磨蹭，手也抚上自己的性器。  
白敬亭自然不可能就那么老老实实地躺着，借着常年健身锻炼出来的好腰力猛往上顶，顶得那人仰着脖子哼污言秽语。  
“嗯……老公……好舒服……哥哥操死我……好老公”兽耳一抖一抖，尾巴尖儿有一下没一下地搔白敬亭的囊袋，声音臣服又黏腻，勾得白敬亭脑袋嗡的一声，直接一个挺身射了出来。  
那人显然也忍到了头，白敬亭挺身的瞬间就到了第三次高潮，稀薄的精液滩在白敬亭胸前。腿软的家伙也不着急把身后的东西拔出去，就这么俯下身子伸出舌头舔自己的精液。白敬亭感觉胸口湿湿软软，猫科动物舌头的倒刺刮得他一阵搔痒。  
“操”白敬亭揪着对方的后脖颈把人弄走，相连的下身因为动作又传来丝丝快感，“快起开”  
“给你清理一下嘛”那人摇着尾巴调笑，舌头又舔到了白敬亭淤青的肩头，“之前没轻重弄伤你了，补偿你的”  
酥麻的感觉从肩头传到大脑皮层，白敬亭用力拍了下那人的臀瓣，“啪”地一声在房间里回荡，那人哼了一声，又软在了白敬亭身上。  
“别撩拨我了，不然我今天非给你操出原型来”  
“来啊”那人舔着白敬亭带着小胡茬的下巴，“有本事就操死我”  
“这可是你说的”白敬亭抽出分身一个翻身又把作威作福的人压在身下，“你们妖精都这么耐操吗？”  
“我比较耐操”那人歪了歪头，露出一副天真无邪的表情，腿却盘上了白敬亭的腰煽风点火，“老公不是要操死我吗？废那么多话干嘛？”  
又是一番翻云覆雨。

大丈夫一言既出，驷马难追。  
白敬亭信守承诺地给人操出了原型。  
他抱着刚开始嚣张，后来却一直告饶的人去浴室清理，后穴里的白浊被冲刷干净，白敬亭却又有了反应。  
他今天已经折腾个够呛了，并不想纵欲过度猝死在床上，可他还没等开口安抚，那本来困得迷糊的人迷蒙见看到他的胯下竟吓清醒了，赶紧变回了原型。  
“你不会连动物都不放过吧！”那人说着就变了回去，站在浴缸边缘抖着胡须弓着腰，毛都炸了起来。  
……原来是豹猫啊。  
这家伙那么凶，亏他还以为是个豹子，结果就是只小猫。  
白敬亭看着比他想象中小巧许多的猫咪，忍不住伸手摸那个小脑袋。  
“喵！”呲着牙挠了他一下。  
哦，猫讨厌水的。  
等那小家伙甩够毛，白敬亭擦干了手给人抱到床上，软软的肉垫抗拒地抵着白敬亭的手，尾巴尖却晃啊晃。  
真好懂啊，人要是也有尾巴就好了。  
白敬亭支着脑袋看躺在他身边舔毛的豹猫，开始胡思乱想。

“所以你怎么跑到我家来了”第二天一早，白敬亭看着睡得四仰八叉的猫，问出了昨晚没精力问的话，“哎哟我的天你这个睡姿，柔韧性不错啊”  
肚皮朝上，爪子伸得长长的猫眯着眼伸了个懒腰，完全没意识到白敬亭对他柔韧性的黄色脑洞，呼噜呼噜地用头顶了顶身边的两脚兽，被白敬亭一顿虎摸，蹭够了才变成人的形态。  
“你家有盆猫薄荷，我从洗手间窗户钻进来本来就想啃两口的”那人撅着嘴巴，脸有点红“然后我没控制住，吃多了”  
怪不得他这么傲娇昨天晚上竟然那么主动，白敬亭摸着下巴认真提议：“要不你再去吃两口？”  
“滚！！”某人气得又变回了猫。

“你干嘛踩我！爪子勾到我衣服了！”  
“喵~”  
“你这么大还踩奶啊？”  
“喵！”  
“你明明是个公猫为什么叫得这么娇啊”  
“喵呜！”  
“我同事问我为什么不带你去做绝育诶”  
“喵？！？！”  
“诶诶诶你别挠我！我舍不得！”  
快乐铲屎官上线了。  
所以，养盆猫薄荷吧，也许就有贪嘴的小猫自投罗网呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 我家猫要是知道我天天看着它意淫车怎么写它应该不会再理我了吧orz...  
> 哈哈哈今天我写的时候它还一直在旁边看着，太羞耻了也，幸亏它看不懂


End file.
